Take a Bow
by danrdarrenc
Summary: A conversation between Sami and Lucas after Sami discovers that Lucas slept with Carrie. Oneshot, songfic based on "Take a Bow" by Rihanna/Lea Michele from "Glee."


I am sitting on the couch in my apartment. I am looking at a photo album of pictures of me and my boyfriend Lucas Horton taken at various points in time over the last two years. When I flip the page, I come upon my favorite picture: the two of us sitting on a park bench in Salem Place with our son, Will, sitting between us. As I stare at the picture, a tear slides down my face, unwanted and unexpected.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings and I jump, startled. When I catch my breath I stand up, go to the door, open it, and find Lucas standing there, a sad look on his face. I stand staring at him for a minute before I set my face to convey no emotion and step aside to let him in.

"Sami, can we talk?" Lucas asks as soon as enters the apartment.

"I guess," I say and close the door. I turn around to face him, and fold my arms across my chest, waiting for him to speak.

**You look so dumb right now **

**Standing outside my house **

**Trying to apologize **

**You're so ugly when you cry **

**Please. **

**Just cut it out. **

"I'm sorry," Lucas says immediately.

"You're sorry?" I ask, my voice inflected delicately.

"Yes."

"No you're not. Not for sleeping with Carrie anyway. You're only sorry you got caught, Lucas!"

"That's not true," Lucas says, but shuffles his feet guiltily, contradicting the words coming out of his mouth.

"Yes! Yes it is! I know you, Lucas. You wouldn't have done it if you didn't want to do it. And I know that you wanted to, Lucas. You've wanted to be with my sister as long as I've known you. We spent years plotting together so that you could have her! And you finally got the opportunity. So you thought you would have sex with Carrie and I would never find out!" I shout at him, my voice rising.

**And don't tell me you're sorry, **

**Cause you're not, **

**Baby when I know, **

**You're only sorry you got caught. **

**But you put on quite a show. **

**Really had me going. **

**Now it's time to go, **

**Curtain's finally closing. **

**That was quite a show. **

**Very entertaining. **

**But it's over now. **

**Go on and take a bow. **

"What are you saying, Sami?" Lucas asks, though I know he understands me perfectly.

"I'm saying that I think you should go into the bedroom and get whatever things of yours are still there and leave. Because you telling me that you love me and leaving me wondering if you really mean it, is getting very, very old, Lucas. I'm tired of it. And please don't say sorry. I know that you're not," I say, sitting down on the couch as Lucas goes into the bedroom to collect his things.

**Grab your clothes and get gone. **

**You better hurry up, **

**Before the sprinklers come on. **

**Talkin 'bout, **

**'Girl I love you, you're the one.' **

**This just looks like a rerun. **

**Please. **

**What else is on? **

**And don't tell me you're sorry, **

**Cause you're not. **

**Baby when I know, **

**You're only sorry you got caught. **

**You put on quite a show. **

**Really had me going.**

**Now it's time to go, **

**Curtain's finally closing. **

**That was quite a show. **

**Very entertaining. **

**But it's over now. **

**Go on and take a bow. **

"You want to know something, Lucas?" I say when he comes down back into the room and is standing in front of the door. "I always thought that we would be perfect together. We were the best of friends and we knew each other like brothers and sisters know each other. We loved each other for who we are. But you are a _fantastic_ actor, Lucas. You really had me believing nothing was going on between you and Carrie. That what you used to feel for her you no longer did. What a wonderful show you put on for me, Lucas. I was such an idiot for thinking that you would be faithful to me. I think you should get an Oscar and a round of applause for how spectacular you were at making me believe we would be together forever. But, you know what? I don't even know why I'm surprised. You did the same thing to Nicole. But it's over now. All of it. The sorrys. The lies. It's all old and tiring. So I'm putting an end to it. Right here, right now. I want you to leave and never come back, Lucas. The only time I ever want to see you again is when you pick up and drop off Will. Goodbye." Lucas gives me one last sad look and leaves.

**And the award for the best liar goes to you! **

**For making me believe **

**That you could be faithful to me. **

**Let's hear your speech. **

**But you put on quite a show. **

**Really had me going **

**Now it's time to go, **

**Curtain's finally closing. **

**That was quite a show. **

**Very entertaining. **

**But it's over now. **

**Go on and take a bow. **

**But it's over now.**


End file.
